


Reluctant Santa

by GloriaKStone



Series: Holidays for the Gryffindors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaKStone/pseuds/GloriaKStone
Summary: Harry tries to get Draco to decide on suitable Christmas gifts for his friends. But Draco is not going down without a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot for the holidays. Enjoy your holidays, readers!

"Potter."

"Hmm?"

"Don't make me do this."

Harry played with his glasses for a moment as Draco Malfoy, the everlasting brat, glared nastily at the notes he'd given him. It would be their first Christmas together. It would also be the first Christmas since his split from Ginny that he would not spend at The Burrows. It was hurtful, but he'd rather not run into Ginny and her fiance. The feelings were raw and as much as he loved the invitation along with the family that sent it, he couldn't find it in himself to sit there and pretend things could be as they were. In a surprising turn of events, Hermione and Ron decided to invite them to their place for Christmas dinner instead. Harry was touched. He couldn't say no. He knew how they felt about Draco, so inviting him along was a big step.

It only made sense that Draco would be a dick about it.

"So I can't buy them sex toys?"

"Draco, please don't give my friends sex toys--"

"It looks like they could use. A little stimulation for non-stimulating turds--"

"If this was any other day for you to be your regular unpleasant self, I'd just ignore you." He took the notepad out of his hand as he sat next to his grumpy lover. Draco leaned on the couch, looking even much younger with the jutted out lip and reproachful eyes. "They are going out of their way to invite you--"

"And I appreciate it. I appreciate the gesture," he insisted when Harry looked at him in doubt. "I just like receiving more than giving. I like giving you--"

"Sexually related favors. You need to work a bit on the--um--physical things I need for survival."

"Sex is an important need. I imagine if you go without getting shagged you'd probably explode from blue balls--what would happen with a woman? Exploding ovaries?"

"Came across an article on exploding ovaries?"

"I'm just saying that their ovaries probably explode."

"Hmm. Human sexuality and anatomy really wasn't covered that much at Hogwarts, was it?"

"Pfft, maybe for bloody Gryffindors. Slytherins had our own little personal manuals on it--"

Harry stared at him incredulously. "When did you even find the time, Malfoy?!"

"Oh please. I found the time, the Weasley twins found the time--and don't think your soulless ginger friend didn't find the time with the late Brown. Merlin, Harry--we were at a boarding school for months at a time, locked up in a damn castle and with our hormones running out of control! Things happen. We find our ways. Same way they use magic to monitor us we used it to get away with all sorts of things. Anyway, point is that sex is a nice gift. Never got any complaints from you. Unless you want to run some by me. Always up for criticism and ensuing troubleshooting," he said softly, wiggling his eyebrows and snuggling up closer to an amused Harry. 

Thoughts went to the previous night and Harry tried to suppress a blush. Instead, he hide a smile behind his hand. "No complaints."

"That's what I thought," Draco quipped, grabbing the notepad from him and resting against him as he went through the notes. "Alright--these are things I know about your friends. Give me something that would make my gifts stand out. Their weaknesses are a start."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that at all."

"You know me well...but I promised I'd behave--"

"No."

"I know that Weasley has a set of balls and she has a set of ovaries. Maybe something to make her ovaries explode--"

"What is with you and exploding ovaries tonight--"

"That way we can give not only her a Christmas gift, but the whole world one by stopping the reproduction of more Weasleys."

"If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm just going to get them gifts that are shared between you and I--"

Draco gasped, hitting him violently with a pillow. "Don't you dare! I will not be made to look like a goddamn pauper!"

"Then stop being an arse."

"Sex toys, then--"

"Draco--"

"You wanted the gifts to be personal!"

"Not that personal!"

"'Blah, blah, blah, I'm Harry Potter and they're the Golden Trio and the gifts have to be absolutely, positively from your heart but have to be gifts that I authorize because I don't trust my lover'," Draco snapped in annoyance as Harry frowned at him. He had been nicer (although his thoughts were probably just as nasty as they'd always been). He was actively nice, even when Hermione nor Ron were having it. Maybe they were sensing it wasn't necessarily genuine. However, Harry knew that Draco was working towards it. He glanced at a pouting Draco again before grabbing the notebook and writing down what he asked, placing it in his hand as Draco gazed at him.

"I trust you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't."

"I know. But I want to. So I will."

Draco smiled brightly at him. "Sex toys it is!"

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Draco closer and giving him a long kiss on the lips. Some fights just couldn't be won.


End file.
